<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Unexpected consequences by JehBeeEh</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26333119">Unexpected consequences</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JehBeeEh/pseuds/JehBeeEh'>JehBeeEh</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>One-Shots from Across the Multiverse [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Superhusbands (Marvel), Tony Stark Needs a Hug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:32:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>762</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26333119</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JehBeeEh/pseuds/JehBeeEh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony heard the covers before he felt them shift near him. He soon felt the warm hand of his husband on his thigh, chapped lips pressing against his forehead. He let out a content sigh as he hiked his leg closer to Steve. The soft chuckle that came from his husband made him smile, as the hand that had rested gently just below the curve of his ass now made long lines from his hip to his knee.</p><p>“You doing okay? You don't usually come to bed before me,” Steve finally asked quietly.<br/>Tony opened his eyes to look at him, bright blue eyes full of love and concern. Steve knew him all too well. He should have known he'd catch on that something wasn't quite right.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>One-Shots from Across the Multiverse [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656748</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>209</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Unexpected consequences</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It doesn't have a set place or time or specific AU (I see it as a bit A/B/O, but not necessarily?), but I had to write it. Cause sometimes, life throws you a curve ball...</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tony heard the covers before he felt them shift near him. He soon felt the warm hand of his husband on his thigh, chapped lips pressing against his forehead. He let out a content sigh as he hiked his leg closer to Steve. The soft chuckle that came from his husband made him smile, as the hand that had rested gently just below the curve of his ass now made long lines from his hip to his knee.</p><p>“You doing okay? You don't usually come to bed before me,” Steve finally asked quietly.<br/>Tony opened his eyes to look at him, bright blue eyes full of love and concern. Steve knew him all too well. He should have known he'd catch on that something wasn't quite right.</p><p>“Yeah, just,” Tony paused for a beat, wondering if this was worth worrying his husband about. “I, um. I just started feeling really off. Nauseous and exhausted. It's probably just a bug, but…”</p><p>Steve kissed his forehead again, his hand now trailing up to his back as well before lazily going back down to his knee. That had to be one of the best feelings in the world. “Want me to get you anything? Water or meds?”</p><p>Tony shook his head. “I’m feeling better now. Can I ask you something and not make you freak out?”</p><p>Steve pulled back to look at Tony properly and frowned, more out of confusion and concern than being upset. “Of course, sweetheart.”</p><p>“Remember last weekend? When we were… fooling around? You said you pulled out on time, but... Do you think there's a chance…” Tony trailed off, the look on Steve's face making it very obvious he knew exactly what Tony was implying. </p><p>His hand stilled on the small of Tony's back, and his face ranged through so many emotions Tony couldn’t keep track. </p><p>“I mean, I’m pretty sure but I don’t know… so you think you might be?”</p><p>“I don't know. I’m probably overthinking it. This just reminds me of when we had Peter more than the last time I had bad sushi, you know.” Steve seemed a bit stunned, and just nodded along. The visual Steve painted didn’t exactly give Tony much hope that this would go well. “We were just saying how things were good. Just like this. This would screw everything up so bad… The timing is horrible! Oh frig, I’m feeling sick again.” </p><p>Tony closed his eyes tightly and leaned his forehead against Steve's chest. He concentrated on breathing as he heard Steve comforting him softly, reminding him to breathe and telling him he was okay. They stayed this way for long minutes, until Tony pulled back just enough to rest his head on Steve's pillow. </p><p>“Tony, whatever happens, we'll deal with it, okay? Together – like everything else before.”<br/>Tony nodded lightly, a million thoughts running through his head still.</p><p>“I know we talked about how good things are, and easy. Pete's not a baby anymore and it really is more simple but… whatever happens we will figure it out. Timing is never good for these things, but it wouldn't be completely horrible either. We still have all the baby gear, right? And it was fun going out for walks with tiny Peter strapped to me in that carrier thing.” Steve gave him a fond smile as he clearly remembered all the great moments of Peter's childhood. </p><p>“And Pete would be excited to have a sibling,” Tony added, returning Steve's smile tentatively. </p><p>“He would. Plus, let's be honest, we made a really cute kiddo the first time. I’m sure we could manage another one.” Tony laughed at that, prompting Steve to kiss him on the lips this time, soft and slow, sending happy shockwaves through him, like Steve always managed to. “We don’t know that that's what this is, but if we did manage to get you pregnant again… we’ll be fine. I promise.”</p><p>Tony let out a breath and finally felt a bit better. Maybe Steve was right. Maybe this wouldn’t be a bad thing if this was indeed what was going on. For all he knew, his anxiety since that night was starting to kick in.</p><p>“You ready for bed or did you want to come back downstairs?” Steve asked him just as he yawned.</p><p>Tony mumbled bed before nudging his leg against Steve once again. “Can you keep rubbing me legs, please? Helps me relax.”</p><p>“Anything for you, sweetheart,” Steve answered with a smile.</p><p>Tony fell asleep having no doubt that whatever the universe had in store, they’d be just fine.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoyed this little domestic slice of life moment.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>